El mejor afrodisiaco
by Jekiwis
Summary: Naruto ya llevaba dos semanas tratando de que Sasuke cayera en sus redes nuevamente, pero no se daba cuenta que necesita de un buen afrodisiaco. NaruSasu. No lemon.


_Buenas! Hace poco me acabo de registrar y quería hacer mi presentación con este one shot. Está demás decir que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Disfruten!_

**El mejor afrodisiaco.-**

Con un prolongado suspiro, abrió la puerta de la habitación y con sorpresa se encontró con la enorme cama vacía. Se despojó de sus ropas, tirándolas al suelo quedando solo con su ropa interior gris. Luego de abrir las sábanas, se dejó caer a la cama cayendo sentado, miró a un lado en la mesita de centro y vio como el reloj despertador mostraba las 02:47 am. Se recostó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con las delgadas y suaves sábanas.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, tratando de dormir, escuchó como la puerta de al lado de la habitación, que correspondía al baño, se abría y se cerraba tras unos segundos. Sintió los pasos de unos pies descalzos haciendo crujir la madera del piso que se detuvieron al otro extremo de la cama. Ésta se remeció y sintió como unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y un cuerpo se apegaba a su espalda. Un muy conocido olor invadió sus sentidos y la respiración en su nuca le provocó una especie de corriente por su cuerpo que quiso ignorar, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerle caso a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

-Estás helado –susurró el recién llegado- pero no te preocupes, yo te abrigo.

-Hoy no, Naruto –rezongó medio fastidiado.

Pero fue ignorado por el rubio, quien le destapó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la oreja de su acompañante y mordió levemente su lóbulo, provocándole más de una reacción en el de cabellos azabache, pero que quiso ignorar nuevamente. Bajó su cara para encontrarse con el cuello descubierto y comenzó a acariciarlo con los labios, entre besos, mientras sus manos sobaban su costado, pasando de la cintura hasta los muslos, y de éstos hasta la cintura. Con su boca avanzó hasta la barbilla del otro chico y comenzó a buscar aquella boca que derretía su interior. Pero un manotazo lo detuvo al impactarle en su cara.

-¡Sasuke maldito! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclamó el rubio arrodillándose en la cama, con una mano en donde le llegó el golpe, y con la otra mano apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¡Te dije que hoy no, idiota! –Respondió sin mirarlo el Uchiha- Estoy cansando, ya van a ser las 3 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que estar a primera hora dándole mi informe a la Hokage.

-¡Y yo mañana tengo que entrenar a los chicos! No sé cuando nos volveremos a ver.

-No hables estupideces, como si te fueran a matar, mañana nos volveremos a ver. Ahora duérmete –y sin más se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Idiota… -murmuró.

El día siguiente fue otro en su lista en que no se vieron ni para compartir el desayuno, ya que ambos tuvieron que partir temprano a hacer sus obligaciones como Jounin, Uchiha con misiones de rango A o S y Uzumaki como sensei, entrenando a tres Gennin. Habían veces que no se veían en semanas, solo en la noche, y el cansancio de uno no los dejaba disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que habían descubrieron hace casi 6 meses, sensaciones que a sus 20 años sus cuerpos las pedían a gritos y las emociones que sus corazones ya no solitarios exigían para sentirse vivos.

Las cosas entre ellos solo se dieron en alguna tarde que compartieron y desde ese día no dejaron de verse, y tampoco hablaron respecto al asunto, ni de sentimientos ni etiquetas como llamarse novios, amantes, amigos con beneficios, en fin…Su relación se basó en algo más carnal, pero últimamente ni eso era.

Ya no sabía qué hacer ante tanta negativa por parte de Sasuke, todas las noches era lo mismo desde hace un par de semanas, tratando de acariciarlo y besarlo fogosamente para recibir solo manotazos e insultos. Pero ¿qué le pasaba al bastardo? ¿Por qué ya no tenía deseos de tener encuentros íntimos? ¿Se había aburrido? ¿Tendría a otra persona? ¿O en serio era solo cansancio? Pero antes el cansancio no era impedimento para tener relaciones, y de lo más bien que se lo pasaban. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta como tres preadolescentes lo miraban con atención a poder recibir sus instrucciones.

-Emmm… Naruto-sensei, ¿le ocurre algo? –preguntó una chica de largo cabello castaño.

-Oh, nada –contestó saliendo de sus deducciones. Puso una mano en la nuca y comenzó a reír con una expresión zorruna típica de él- Discúlpenme por estar tan distraído, he tenido algunos problemas.

-Así que hasta tú tienes problemas en el paraíso, sensei, muy interesante –decía otro chico de cabellos negros alborotados con una mano en su mentón haciéndose el pensativo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? –con furia en los ojos, el mayor le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de meterte en la vida de Naruto-sensei, los problemas que tenga en la cama no son de tu incumbencia –dijo el otro compañero de equipo de cabello liso y rubio.

-¡¿Tú también te meterás en mi vida acaso? –y otro golpe que Naruto le dio a su otro pupilo- Lo que haga o no en la cama, no es asunto de ustedes.

-Vaya, Naruto, ¿así que esta clase de entrenamiento les das? ¿Hablándoles de lo que haces en la cama?

Uzumaki se volteó encontrándose con su casi cuarentón ex-sensei con su expresión despreocupada y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Kakashi-san, tiempo sin verte –dijo emocionado.

-He estado medio ocupado en misiones, la verdad es que Tsunade-sama no me ha dejado descansar mucho –reflejó su cansancio en lo que se podía ver de su rostro.

-¡Ya díganos, Naruto-sensei! ¿Qué haremos hoy? –insistió en saber el rubio menor.

-¡Ah, si! –volteó a mirar a sus pupilos, pero de un segundo a otro una idea cruzó por su mente dándole un pequeña luz de esperanza.- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos el día libre?

-¡¿Queeeé? –expresión por parte de los tres gennin.

-Yo no vine caminando hasta aquí con tremendo sol solo para que me diga que me vaya a mi casa –reclamaba el de cabello negro llevándose las manos a su nuca con expresión molesta.

-Si, lo siento, es que me he olvidado que tengo asuntos pendientes con Kakashi-san –se excusaba el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? –se notó confundido el de cabellos plateados.

-Sí, contigo –le dijo entre dientes.

-¿Y no haremos nada hoy día? –preguntó la chica- Quería mejorar mi taijutsu –dijo desilusionada.

-Descansen este día y mañana haremos todo lo que quieran, les ayudaré en lo que sea, de veras.

No convenciendo mucho a los tres principiantes, se dispusieron a alejarse dirección a sus casas, dejando al rubio con su antiguo maestro. El menor miró emocionado al mayor, el cual se puso nervioso un poco.

-Kakashi-san, ¿tú me ayudarías con unos problemas que tengo con… Sasuke? –preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Con Sasuke? –mostró un poco de duda- ¿En qué podría ayudarte yo en tus problemas de cama?

-¡No lo diga de ese modo, que me da pena! –sus mejillas terminaron por teñirse de rojo- Me preguntaba si… tú…

-Oh, no, no, no –comenzó a negar el mayor con ambas manos, interrumpiéndolo- si quieres revivir tu relación con Sasuke con un trío, no cuentes conmigo.

-¡¿Queeeé? –terminó por tonarse su cara de un rojo intenso- Pero ¿de qué estás hablando, pervertido? Yo te quería consultar otra cosa.

-Ah bueno, hazlo de una vez, no me asustes así.

-Yo te quería preguntar si aún tienes… aquel… libro.

Con el sol ocultándose, un rubio salía de una tienda con una gran sonrisa en su cara, una idea en su mente y una bolsa de compras en su mano derecha. Emocionado como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, se dirigió al departamento que compartía con Sasuke. Preparando las cosas que llevarían a cabo su plan, se dispuso a esperar a que llegara el Uchiha.

Ya entrada la noche, el poseedor del Sharingan entró al departamento con el cansancio dominando su cuerpo. Notó como todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando al final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación con la puerta media abierta, colándose una tenue luz. Prestando más atención logró escuchar una melodía suave y lenta, provocándole un poco de sueño y soltando un bostezo. Se sacó las sandalias para no hacer ruido. Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Pudo observar como la tenue luz era brindada por velas rojas puestas en las mesitas de noche que despedían un rico olor a rosas, ayudado por los pétalos de la misma flor esparcidos por la cama y el piso. Encima de la cama había una bandeja con dos copas y una botella de champaña, y al lado de estas un bol con frutillas y otro bol con crema. Y por último, pero más importante, estaba el rubio encima de la cama sentado con las piernas cruzadas con su rostro tapado por un libro, al parecer lo estaba leyendo con tanta atención que no se percató de la presencia del Uchiha. Éste último agudizando más su vista y logró percatarse de que libro se trataba… Así que se trata de eso.

Entró totalmente al cuarto y para poder llamar la atención del rubio cerró la puerta de un leve golpe, sacando al Uzumaki de su ensimismamiento, el cual se asustó y escondió el libro bajo la almohada que tenía tras de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando, el rubio un poco nervioso y el pelinegro sin mostrar ninguna emoción como de costumbre.

-¿Qué es esto, Naruto? –preguntaba el vengador mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta verde típica de Jounin.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Lo preparé para ti! –contestó con entusiasmo dibujando una gran sonrisa.- Ven, siéntate a mi lado –lo invitó palpando la cama a su lado.

Sasuke tardó unos segundo en reaccionar, pero luego hiso caso, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado del rubio de la misma manera que él. Naruto atrajo la bandeja hacia ellos, le pasó una copa a Sasuke y se dispuso de abrir la botella de champaña, sirviendo ambas copas.

-¿Qué estamos celebrando? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-No es necesario celebrar algo para hacer algo especial –dijo alzando su copa- ¡Brindemos por ti y por mí!

-¿Por… ti y por mi? –repitió, algo no le encajaba en la frase.

Sin más el rubio chocó su copa con la de Sasuke y bebió un sorbo. El pelinegro lo imitó, pero se tomó todo el contenido de la copa.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quieres más? –le ofreció alzando la botella.

-No, solo tenía un poco de sed –devolvió la copa a la bandeja.- ¿Podemos dormir ya?

-¿Quieres dormir? Pero si todavía no probamos las frutillas con crema.

El rubio dejó su copa y la botella a un lado y tomó una frutilla, la untó en la crema y disponía a dársela a Sasuke, quien con duda la mordió, dejando rastros de crema en sus labios. Naruto terminó de comerse el resto de la frutilla, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior en gesto seductor y se acercó al Uchiha para lamer sus labios. Acabó con todo rastro de crema y se dispuso a besarlo ferozmente, apoyó su cuerpo en el de Sasuke, haciendo que se recostara totalmente en la cama de espalda y quedando Naruto encima de él. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con hambre, entrometiendo sus lenguas en la cavidad del otro, hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban así. Una mano de Naruto se fue a explorar por debajo de la camiseta negra del Uchiha, a quien le provocó una sensación exquisita ante tan ansiado contacto. Pero de repente, como acordándose de algo, el pelinegro abrió los ojos, medio espantado y empujó al rubio.

-¡Hey, bastado! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –reclamó el rubio tirado en la cama.

Sasuke no le respondió, ni lo miró. Se paró, se sacó su camiseta, su pantalón y quedando solo en ropa interior, desplegó las sábanas y se dispuso a acostarse dándole la espalda para dormir, tapándose hasta la cabeza como se le había hecho costumbre. Naruto muy molesto, se paró, apagó las velas, dejo la bandeja en el suelo, apagó la música, se quitó la ropa y se acostó del otro lado de la cama también dándole la espalda.

No entendía que le pasaba al maldito Uchiha, parecía que estaban a punto de entregarse a la pasión y él lo empujaba, qué clase de comportamiento era ese. Sabía que Sasuke era medio raro, frío, prepotente, indiferente, inexpresivo, pero cuando se trataba de la lujuria en sus cuerpos nunca se había negado hasta hace un par de semanas. Se sentía tan molesto por el comportamiento de Sasuke que no podía ni cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Se sentó en la cama y con el ceño fruncido miró al bulto que estaba a su lado.

-Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?

-Hm –fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Qué bueno, porque quiero conversar contigo, así que mírame.

Luego de unos segundos de espera a alguna reacción o repuesta, Sasuke se destapó la cabeza y se limitó solo a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?

-¿Por qué estás tan raro? Digo, más raro de lo normal. Intento por todos los medios acercarme a ti, me esforcé tanto en lo que hice, tú sabes que yo no soy de hacer cosas así –encogió sus rodillas y las abrazó, tenía una expresión un poco triste.- Quiero saber qué te pasa conmigo.

Sasuke con un gesto de molestia, se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio y agachó la mirada, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Por qué te has esmerado tanto en hacer esto? ¿Qué quieres conseguir? –fijó su mirada en su acompañante.

-Bueno… creo que ya han pasado dos semanas que no… lo hacemos, por eso preparé la champaña, la música; el aroma a rosas es afrodisiaco y las frutillas también, quería que tuviéramos un encuentro íntimo y especial –finalizó mirando a Sasuke a sus profundos ojos negros.

-… -volvió a suspirar y mirar a la cama perdiendo la vista- ¿Y te ayudaste gracias al libro de Kakashi? ¿Solo para tener sexo?

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió, de esa manera de oía bastante mal.

-Naruto, ¿qué somos tú y yo? –lo encaró con la mirada un poco enojada- ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? Pues yo sí.

Tanto tiempo conociendo al Uchiha y nunca había visto esa faceta sentimentalista, aquella cara tan sensible de su personalidad. ¿Sasuke hablando de sentimientos? Le sorprendía, no lo podía creer del todo. Qué se supone que debía decir.

-¿Acaso estás con el periodo, bastardo? –se burló Naruto seguido de una carcajada. Bueno, eso no era la mejor respuesta.

-¡Idiota! –se sonrojó notablemente- Sí, ando con la regla psicológica, ¿eso querías escuchar?

Se sintió tan furioso, para colmo que el rubio no paraba de reír. Se paró veloz, recogió su ropa y dispuso a ponérsela, haciendo que la carcajada de Naruto parara en seco y se parara también de la cama dispuesto a parar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces, Sasuke?

-Me voy, ¿no es obvio y tan gracioso?

El pelinegro al terminar de vestirse, cogió una mochila la cual lleno de pertenencias necesarias, se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse, pero Naruto lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo.

-No te vayas, no exageres, perdón –le decía mientras buscaba su mirada, pero el Uchiha se reusaba a mostrar su rostro.- Lo siento, Sasuke, quédate y sigamos conversando.

-¿Conversar? ¿Qué hay que conversar? No hay nada que conversar, Naruto, es obvio que yo a ti no te importo nada –con brusquedad se soltó del agarre del Uzumaki.- Eres un imbécil sin remedio que lo único que le interesa es satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Adiós.

Ni el mismo entendía mucho que le pasaba, pero se sentía herido, solo con acostarse con el rubio ya no le bastaba, y saber que su acompañante en lo único que se esmeraba era en poseerlo una vez más lo desilusionaba totalmente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió de este dando portazo. Naruto se quedó mirando el piso con tristeza, y tras unos segundos escuchó otro portazo indicándole que Sasuke había salido del departamento que compartían.

Pasó una semana que no se vieron. Sasuke se estaba quedando en un apartamento arrendado, bastante lejos de Naruto. En ocasiones se encontraban por las calles, cuando iban de compras se encontraban en la tienda, y hubieron varias ocasiones en que la Hokage los llamaba al mismo tiempo en modo de que se reencontraran, pero no había caso. Uzumaki trataba de acercarse a él, pero Sasuke ignoraba totalmente al rubio, con un rostro bastante molesto y dolido pasaba a su lado como si no estuviera, lo cual torturaba a Naruto.

En busca de ayuda por saber qué hacer, cómo acercarse a Sasuke o buscando que decirle, consultó con cada persona que consideraba de su confianza. Consultó con Kakashi quien le estaba ofreciendo otro libro, pero Naruto lo rechazó; fue con Tsunade, pero estaba muy ocupada o media borracha, no hubo caso; fue con Shikamaru, pero encontró que estaba en una situación muy problemática de la cual no entendía mucho; fue con Sakura, pero al contarle solo logró que se enojara y lo insultara por hacer sentir mal a Sasuke; fue con Kiba, pero éste se sonrojó totalmente y evitó el tema huyendo en el lomo de Akamaru; hasta fue con Sai desesperado, pero para qué decir que su información recolectada no le convencía. Resignado, no sabía qué hacer, la situación era bastante complicada y mucho más cuando no se sabe cuáles son exactamente los sentimientos de los involucrados. Sabía que le gustaba estar con el Uchiha, que lo hacía sentir bien, que en esos momentos lo extrañaba mucho y lo que más quería en esos momentos, aparte de un gran tazón de ramen, era poder conversar con él y que se arreglara todo, pero eso lo podía sentir cualquier amigo.

¿De verdad estuvo tan mal intentar tener relaciones con Sasuke? Pero si lo encontraba de lo más normal, o sea, era normal desde hace 6 meses, desde que Sasuke lo invitó a comer en Ichiraku para recordar los viejos tiempos como excusa, fueron a su departamento y en un intento de Sasuke en declarar sus sentimientos ocultos por años llevó una cosa a la otra… Declarar sentimientos… ¡Pero qué tonto! ¿Acaso le había dado una respuesta? ¡Claro que no! Solo Sasuke alcanzó a decirle que sentía atracción por él, que gustaba de él, que hasta lo quería, recibiendo de respuesta besos, manoseadas y que el rubio se tire encima de él para devorarlo en todo el sentido de la palabra… ¿No era suficiente? ¡No, tonto! Eso parece como si solo se aprovechó de lo que Sasuke sentía por él para poder revolcarse todas las noches sin parar. Ahí estaba el problema, no le había dado su respuesta.

A penas terminó esa reflexión, se apresuró en percibir el chakra de Sasuke y se dirigió a esa dirección, estaba decidido, sabía que si tenía a Sasuke frente a frente sabría qué hacer y decir, no podía ser tan difícil…

Llegó frente al apartamento que supuso era donde se estaba alojando Sasuke, vaciló un poco y soltando un suspiro, golpeó la puerta. Fueron segundos eternos de espera antes de que el Uchiha abriera solo un poco la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

-Vaya, no estás de misión, que bue… -portazo en la cara. Volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza- Vamos, Sasuke, abre la puerta, conversemos… -No recibía respuesta- Lo siento, Sasuke, ¿si? Lo siento mucho, déjame explicarte un par de cosas y si no te convence, puedes desterrarme de tu vida para siempre, pero por lo menos dame una oportunidad –Volvió a golpear la puerta.- ¡Déjame entrar!

La puerta se abrió, en un movimiento rápido el pelinegro agarró el brazo del rubio jalándolo adentro y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-Qué escandaloso eres, tonto, llamarás la atención de todos los chismosos –reclamaba el Uchiha con su rostro mostrando enojo.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar.

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose silenciosos y con sus corazones apresurados por los nervios que comenzaban a dominar sus cuerpos. Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta y Naruto frente a él a un metro de distancia, con las ansias de querer desaparecer a aquella y abrazarse, besarse, tocarse.

-Dime, ¿a qué viniste? –rompió el hielo Uchiha pasando a sentarse en el sofá.

Sin decir palabras, el rubio se le acercó arrodillándose en la alfombra frente a él, apoyando sus manos en los muslos del poseedor del Sharingan y lo miró fijamente. El rubor se hiso presente en ambos rostros, pero ninguno retiraba la mirada centrada directamente en los ojos del contrario, como si de una competencia se tratara y no estaban dispuestos a perder. Sentían enormes deseos de tomar contacto físico.

-Sasuke… -comenzó a hablar Uzumaki- si no me equivoco, hace justamente 6 meses, o sea, un día después de navidad… tú me dijiste que te gusto, que me querías…

-¿Y? –el rubor se hizo notar más en sus mejillas.

-Yo no te di una respuesta concreta, que supongo era lo que esperabas, en vez de eso me abalancé sobre ti y me aproveché –concluyó bajando la mirada.

-¡Ni que me hubieras violado! –se mostró entre molesto y avergonzado.- Fue… mutuo –susurró bajito.

-Si, si, el acto sexual fue mutuo… -lo miró a los ojos- Pero yo me refiero a que pareció como si me aproveché de tus sentimientos por mí –entristeció la mirada- De verdad, perdóname.

-Ya olvídate de eso, tonto… -soltó un suspiro- Olvidémonos lo que te dije aquella vez, olvidémonos de que alguna vez convivimos juntos, olvidémonos de que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales, ya no importa… -sin querer, mostró un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

Naruto lo miró con ternura, se levantó hasta quedar a su altura, cara a cara, posó una mano en una mejilla del Uchiha acariciándolo, poniéndolo completamente nervioso.

-Pero yo no podré olvidarme de eso, Sasu-chan, porque me gustas mucho –medio sonrojado le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante tal confesión, y con mucha razón, ya que después de seis meses que se había declarado y no había recibido ni siquiera un "yo también" le había hecho pensar que no era correspondido. Su corazón saltaba queriendo salir de su pecho, sentía como su rostro ardía por el rubor, y sin poder aguantar más, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, botándolo a la alfombra cayendo encima de él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto. Éste último quedó sorprendido, pero contento ante la reacción que parecía positiva por parte del Uchiha, sonrió con más ganas y le rodeo la cintura y depositó un beso en los negros cabellos.

-Perdón por todo, perdón por hacerte daño y por no haberme dado cuenta que te quiero, te quiero mucho.

-¡Eres un tonto! –reclamaba el pelinegro sin mirarlo a la cara- Desde nuestro beso accidental en la academia que algo se movía dentro de mi por ti, desde los 12 años que empezaba a sentir cosas por ti sin querer asumirlo. Me fui cegado por el odio, pero no paraba de pensar qué estabas haciendo. Hace como tres años que volví a Konoha, y a pesar de que te tomó tiempo perdonarme, yo hacía todo lo posible porque me aceptaras de nuevo –se acomodó sentándose en la caderas de su acompañante y lo miró totalmente ruborizado, dando una mirada bastante tierna a los ojos del rubio.- Espero que hayas escuchado todo, porque no volverás a escucharlo de mi boca.

-Lo escuché todo, Sasuke –levantó medio cuerpo apoyándose en sus manos y besó al Uchiha en los labios suavemente, haciendo un breve contacto- Vamos a nuestra casa, Sasuke.

Luego de sacar las cosas que había traído a ese apartamento, pagar la semana que estuvo alojado ahí a la arrendataria, ambos partieron al departamento que comenzaron a compartir desde que Sasuke había abierto su corazón. Estaban realmente contentos, sus corazones agitados, emocionados, con sonrisas dibujadas por sus labios que no se querían borrar, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su destino.

Dentro de su hogar, dejaron las pertenencias del Uchiha tiradas en el suelo de la sala y pasaron directamente a la habitación. Naruto estaba recostado en la cama boca arriba, rodeando con sus brazos a Sasuke que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho trigueño del rubio que estaba descubierto, escuchando lo latidos de su corazón, como lo hacía desde hace seis meses. Las palpitaciones del Uzumaki calmaban las suyas, era señal de tenerlo cerca, a su lado, acompañándolo.

-Sasuke… -pronunció el rubio con voz seria- lo que te dije hoy día, eso de que te quiero… Estaba equivocado.

El corazón del Uchiha se apretujó, al igual que su puño que reposaba en un hombro de su acompañante, qué decepcionante era escuchar eso, enterarse de que jugaban con tus sentimientos.

-Más bien… Te amo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su corazón se aceleró y pudo escuchar que el de Naruto también se aceleró tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Levantó la cabeza para apreciar la sonrisa y el sonrojo que mantenía Naruto en su cara. Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y se acercó a besarlo, era un tierno y prolongado beso.

-Te amo, Naruto –declaró luego de cortar el contacto.

Sentía como un hormigueo subía por su espalda, empezó a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo y su rostro ardía, al parecer su corazón estaba trabajando más de lo normal. Se sentó en las caderas del rubio, lo miró deseoso e hiso otro contacto en un beso más profundo y apasionado, haciendo que sus labios bailaran, mientras una mano se enredaba en los dorados cabellos manteniendo presión en su nuca para atraerlo más a él y la otra recorría el torso de su amado Uzumaki. El deseo estaba apoderándose de su ser… ¿solo por la palabras "Te amo"? La verdad es que nadie puede discutir que el mejor afrodisiaco es el amor.

**Fin.-**

_Gracias por leer! Ojala me dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión, acepto críticas constructivas, ya sea por mi forma de narrar, por como usé los personajes, etc. Cuidense, chaitoo!_


End file.
